


una cita

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Theo is a smartass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: "Are you flirting with me through my brother?"Or the time Theo tutors Liam's brother Spanish.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	una cita

**Author's Note:**

> Me and learning Spanish through fanfiction? What? No, never.  
> This is inspired by my experience and how I tutor little kids English, some kids are really smart but some? They shouldn't be allowed to speak this language at all. The struggle is real, at least there's money coming out of it (and this fanfic which I really enjoyed writing). :)

"Theo?"

Liam Dunbar, his classmate with anger issues and love for history and strangely enough his brilliance in lacrosse. Theo was quite surprised when he heard this boy talking to him. He looked gorgeous as always with his red lacrosse hoodie because what was the point in wearing normal clothes, right? He didn't know if it was a joke or something because they had never talked to each other, well other than that one time they had to do a history project and Theo caught a huge crush on that boy.

Unfortunately, Liam was dating Hayden at that time and there was no chance in them happening but now? What did he want?

"Liam?" he asked back watching as his classmates furrowed his brows in concentration.

"I uh- you tutor Spanish, right?" he asked, seeming very uncomfortable and at that, he just had to smirk.

"Yeah, I do. You need tutoring, Dunbar?" It didn't make sense though. Liam was excellent at Spanish like in almost all of his subjects. God, that boy was perfect.

"No but-but my brother does." Oh yeah, that little brat that was far away from being as perfect as his older brother. He hated that little shit and not just because he was annoying most of the time but because Liam's parents often thought that raising his brother was Liam's job and not theirs.

"But why don't you tutor him?" he asked, expecting one and only answer. The boy in front of him sighed.

"I tried, I really tried but he won't listen to me. I need someone who is not his brother." Theo almost felt sorry for Liam. His expression was hurt and exhausted and he just wondered how much he tried to get his brother to learn Spanish.

"I can make some time," he said and Liam's head immediately shot up, his eyes glistening with hope.

"Really? I will pay you! Don't worry!" he beamed, already fishing for something in his pocket.  
"Here's my number and our address so you can text me where you'll have time," he said after and Theo grabbed the small paper in his hand and his heart skipped a beat. He had Liam's number.

"Okay, I'll text you," he croaked and was proud of himself that he even managed to say something.

"Great! Thank you so much!"

Theo just had to grin stupidly because Liam was really making a thirteen-year-old girl out of him.

\----------

Texting the boy was not an easy task. Who did Liam think he was? Some brave knight who wasn't afraid to text his crush? Pathetic, this was not happening. His thumb was hovering over the phone number for five minutes now and it was not starting to get any better.

**To Liam:**   
_Hey, it's Theo.  
I can come by on Thursdays at five pm? Is that okay?_

He cringed as he read the message over and over. It must've sounded terrible in Liam's head. He must hate him now. Fuck, what did he do? Why wasn't Liam responding?

When two hours came by, he seriously considered deleting the message when finally, something popped up on his phone screen.

**From Liam:**   
_Sorry, I'm texting you just now, I had lacrosse practice. That's perfect!_

\-------------

The Geyer-Dunbar house was much bigger than he had thought but it still managed to look homey and lived in. He stepped on the front porch and rang the bell. Few seconds passed by before there was the familiar face smiling at him and Theo had to do everything in his power not to fall.

Why was Liam so beautiful? And why was he always making Theo so weak and distracted? It was unbelievable how much the boy was affecting him.

"Theo! Hey! You are right on time!" Yeah, he was totally not waiting in his car for ten minutes so he wouldn't seem like a creep.

"Hey," he answered smiling back but it had nothing in comparison with Liam's expression.

The other boy led him inside showing him where the bathroom was until they stopped in front of one room upstairs. It was probably Liam's brother's room. Liam banged loudly on the door and it was probably useless because the room was vibrating with loud noises as metal music came from inside.

"HUGO! Open the damn door!" he screamed suddenly and Theo almost jumped because that was not expected at all. Thankfully the music stopped and there was some shuffling before the door opened and another boy, a few years younger than them with dark hair, appeared in the small space between the frame and the door.

"I told you I'm not letting you teach me anymore," he said and shot an annoyed look at Liam before his gaze fell on Theo and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.   
"Who's this? You finally found a boyfriend Dunbar?" he asked and his voice was rather cocky but that didn't matter in that time because Theo was red all over his face. He almost didn't register Liam's answer.

"What? No!" Well, maybe he shouldn't have listened after all. If Liam freaked out about them dating that much, there was definitely no chance. Great, what did he even expect? Of course that someone as perfect as Liam wouldn't want to date him.   
"This is Theo, he's going to teach you Spanish," he said, calmer this time and put a gentle hand on Theo's shoulder which was also un-expecting and he almost choked on plain air.

"You got me a tutor?" Hugo eyed him from head to toe before looking back at his brother and scoffed.   
"Damn, I thought you'd give up." But even then he motioned to Theo to come in. He shot a questioning look towards Liam who just smiled at him encouragingly. This is going to be fun.

\------------

Their classes on Thursdays were mostly the worst pain in the ass and if Theo wasn't paid for this, he would probably give up. Hugo was annoyed by everything, nothing caught his attention and he was always distracted, always. It was almost impossible how impatient the other boy was.

"Hola. ¿Qué tal?" he asked once he entered the room for what he thought was their fifth lesson.

"Uh-es el once de..." And once again Theo sighed. They were practicing this for at least a few hours now and the other boy just couldn't remember one single sentence.

"Hugo, do you know what 'Qué tal' means?" he asked, bringing his index finger to the bridge of his nose in frustration. Hugo thought for a while looking out of the window, once again distracted by whatever was outside.

"What's the date today?" he asked mindlessly like he wasn't even interested, which he probably really wasn't. Theo fought the urge to groan before he looked at Hugo again and took a pen in his hand and wrote the sentence on the paper.

"No. 'Qué tal' means 'How are you' so what will you answer when I ask you ¿Qué tal?"

"Bien?" He almost started dancing with joy.

"Yes! Perfect! Now, what would you tell me if you felt tired?" Hugo looked at him like he was crazy.

"If I was tired, I would answer I'm tired."

"So you don't know how to say tired in Spanish..." This was past his pay, this was too much. Hugo was too much. Theo was really feeling sorry for Liam now and he absolutely got why his classmate gave up on his brother.

"Of course I know." But Theo only raised one eyebrow already preparing himself for the worst.

"So? How do you say it then?"

"Uh-mal?" This time he really groaned and Hugo just rolled his eyes turning once again towards the window.

"No, that means that you don't feel great," he answered, writing the word on the paper.  
"'Cansado' would mean that you are tired," he said after watching the younger boy carefully and trying to figure out if he was paying attention.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't really care."

"Yeah, I know."

"So why are you still trying to teach me all of this?" And Theo had an answer, he had a reason why he was doing all of this but telling it to Hugo would mean it was something more than he wanted.

"Because your brother asked me to," he answered, being proud of his response because he hasn't stumbled and actually managed to breathe before even saying anything. Hugo just laughed out loud leaning back in his chair.

"Liam's stupid."

"You're stupider." Hugo looked at him with surprise but Theo didn't regret anything. Liam was in fact not stupid but really smart and if Hugo didn't think that then it made him an ignorant brat and he didn't deserve a brother like Liam.

"There it is! Finally some personality!" he exclaimed and it was probably for the first time Theo saw the other boy excited over something.

"What?"

"You are always like a robot, I just had to find your weakness."

"What are you talking about?" Theo should have run far away from that house. As far as he could so he won't ever see any member of this family.

"Liam's your weakness. You like him," he said crossing his arms like it was already a statement engraved in stone.

"You are not being funny."

"And you are blushing."

"You know what? I'm not going to talk about Liam with someone who doesn't even know what 'Qué tal' means." Theo was already on his way out of the room and out of the house when something stopped him.

"Lo siento." The older boy turned so quickly that he almost tripped over his own feet.

"I didn't teach you this," he said, a visible concern in his voice as he watched Hugo smirk and lean even more to his chair.

"Nope."

"So what, you are sabotaging this whole thing, and for what?" he asked quite breathless as he still couldn't believe anything that was happening here. Hugo was absolutely insufferable and he had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Well, I could be better in Spanish but I'm actually not dumb, you know?" he said now standing up from his place, walking past Theo and closing the door.  
"I just wanted to figure out what you had with my brother."

"There's nothing with me and your brother," he murmured but still knowing that he was doomed. The teenager really got him and there was no escape.

"Yeah, sure you tell yourself that and I'll do all the work." Theo's eyes widened at that sentence and he quickly rushed to the other boy looking him dead in the eye.

"You'll do nothing. This is none of your business," he said hoping that it was threatening enough to scare Hugo from any action.

"Look, I need Liam to stop taking care of me and the only way I'll do that is finding him a boyfriend so you should thank me for getting you two together."

"Liam is doing it for you."

"No, he's doing it for our parents but I don't need him to babysit me, he can live his own life." Theo was taken aback by those words as they came out and he just stared at Hugo and how serious he sounded. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as he had thought.  
"How do you say 'You have beautiful eyes' in Spanish?" he asked after Theo wasn't responding, not even moving an inch.

"Tienes los ojos bonitos. Why?"

"Just wanted to know. See you next week?" And Theo was too in shock to answer differently than nod and leave.

This was surely his weirdest tutoring. He just had to hope that Hugo won't do anything stupid.

\------------

The next week was a bit weird because Liam was sparing him strange looks and not that he wouldn't do that normally but this time it was stranger than normal. Theo knew that he knew Liam's looks by now.

"What did you do?" Was the first thing he said to Hugo as he stepped a foot in the room. The other boy turned around and faced him as he smirked viciously and just shrugged his shoulders.

"I did nothing," he answered calmly and Theo was thinking if he should push it more or give up but knowing Liam's brother, there was no point in trying to persuade the younger boy into confessing.

"Fine, let's start and this time, don't play with me."

Hugo was actually pretty smart when he was not pretending to be dumb. He would ask Theo all intellectual questions and Theo was more than happy to answer.

"How do you say 'I like it when you're around?'" he asked after the lesson ended and Theo just stopped in his tracks.

"Are you hitting on someone in Spanish?" he asked suspiciously and his concern grew, even more, when he saw the look on Hugo's face.

"Something like that," he answered and Theo was probably satisfied with that answer, better than that stupid smirk of his.

"Me gusta cuando estás cerca."

"Thanks!"

It was definitely weird and the looks Liam gave him were even weirder and Theo was sure Hugo had to spill the beans but he was so not going to confront his crush, that was not happening, not now nor in million years.

\--------------

"You seriously need to stop doing everything you're doing because it's only making it worse," he said the other week and it seemed like Hugo really thought about it before shaking his head onto one side as he smirked and Theo really wanted to punch him at that moment.

"No, I don't think so." So Theo let it be because there was no point in arguing with such a stubborn prick as was Hugo.

"How do you say 'You have a beautiful smile?'" Theo just sighed and answered. That boy was going to make him go insane one day.

"Tienes una hermosa sonrisa."

\---------------

Theo stopped as he saw his classmate making his way right to him with a determined look on his face. What the hell? Shouldn't he be at lacrosse practice? What the hell was happening?

"Liam? Are you okay?" he asked as soon as the boy approached him but Liam didn't say anything just clenched and unclenched his fist with rage.

"Are you flirting with me through my brother?" he asked and Theo had to step back at the rage in Liam's voice.

"What?" he asked startled by that sudden question.

"Are you flirting with me through my younger brother, Theo?" And yes, it was true. Liam has really said that. Oh no, what did Hugo do?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't act like you don't know. My brother is not that smart. He couldn't come up with those sentences." Theo almost stepped back once again if it weren't for the other body behind him. He stumbled and almost fell but suddenly there was Hugo again and he had his well-known smirk that Theo hated so much.

"Well Liam, Theo is in fact flirting with you through me. I just didn't expect you to figure it out so soon," he said and Theo almost died on the spot. Hugo was really killing him right now.

"What the hell? I didn't say anything!" he exclaimed and if he wasn't so intrigued, Theo would swear Liam looked almost disappointed.

"Yes, you did and then I accidentally said those pick-up lines to Liam and told him you thought me this. Oops? No, have a great day my little gays." And then he was gone, he disappeared like some witch and there were no signs of Hugo being in front of them just seconds ago.

"Liam, I really didn't know why he was asking me these things, I swear I didn't know," he said trying to sound as desperately as he felt but Liam just watched him, something unreadable displaying all over his face.

“Theo? How do you say ‘Will you go on a date with me’ in Spanish?” And before Theo could stop himself he was already answering

“¿Quieres ir a una cita? Why?”

“¿Quieres ir a una cita?” Theo wanted to laugh because it had to be a joke, right? It had to be, right?  
“Well?” But Liam looked at him like he was waiting for an answer. Was he really asking Theo on a date right now?

“Uh- sí, quiero.”

\----------------

“Nonono, Theo I love you but you are not tutoring me anymore.” Hearing Hugo say I love you to him was a bit strange but that was no news.

“What, why?”

“Because you are my brother’s boyfriend and if you get married it will only be weird so enjoy your Thursday evening date and leave me alone.” The older boy was shocked but couldn’t argue because spending time with Liam instead of tutoring his younger brother was much more pleasant.

“But didn’t you say you wanted someone to tutor you?”

“Yep but I got it covered. My cousin Miguel from Mexico is going to teach me.” Hugo just laughed probably at Theo’s expression.  
“See? I’m a big boy, no need to worry about me.”

And honestly? It was the truth the Geyer-Dunbar siblings were pretty smart.

“Theo? Quieres descansar en mi cuarto?” Theo smiled at his boyfriend before smiling at him ignoring the way Hugo was sticking his tongue out in disgust.

“Sí, quiero.”


End file.
